1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology generally relates to a mask, and a method and apparatus for manufacturing a mask, and more particularly, to a large-sized mask, and a method and apparatus for efficiently manufacturing the large-sized mask.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting displays have a large viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response rates, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display.
In general, organic light-emitting displays produce visible radiation by recombination of holes injected from an anode electrode and electrons injected from a cathode electrode in an organic emission layer.